Simple Mistake To Make
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: Calleigh and Eric are going through a rough patch in their relationship and their two daughters, Emily and Erica are suffering from it. When Calleigh starts becoming secretive, Eric thinks the worse. R&R!


**Summary: **Calleigh and Eric are going through a rough patch in their relationship and their two daughters, Emily and Erica are suffering from it. When Calleigh secretly starts meeting another man, Eric's worst fears are coming true.

Chapter 1

Emily and Erica sat with Horatio in the break room; he had volunteered to babysit the twins while Eric finished up the last of her paper work. Horatio watched the little girls starring out the window at Natalia and Ryan discreetly kissing.

"Do all adults do that?" Asked Emily amused by the scene as she questioned Erica who shrugged her shoulders.

"Some adults do it." Horatio watched the way that he answered the girls question and Erica turned to Emily as they moved away from the window.

"Mummy and Daddy don't do that." Erica told her Uncle H as she jumped up in the chair next to him, Emily followed her.

"Daddy used to do that." Horatio didn't know how to comment on the twins parents, he wasn't quiet sure himself what was going on with Eric and Calleigh.

"But Mummy only kisses us." Emily said as she picked up her orange crayon and began colouring in the sun as Erica grabbed the blue for the sky. They hummed quietly together as they finished their drawing. Calleigh appeared a few minutes later looking flustered and tired.

"Mummy!" Emily and Erica shouted and ran to her mother. Horatio could only see Calleigh's and the twin's locks of bright blonde hair as they jumped up and down excitedly.

"Where you good for Uncle H?" She questioned as put Erica and Emily back on the floor as Calleigh grabbed their matching coats.

"They were fine, Calleigh. I thought Eric was collecting them. "Calleigh's face became staid and the mention of herhusband. Erica was helping button up Emily's bright pink jacket.

"He phoned saying he was running late. I don't know really, I just got told to pick the girls up and that was it." Calleigh said unaffected by her husband's lateness. Calleigh said goodbye to the Horatio and took the girls home with her. Erica and Emily chatted among themselves quiet happily as Calleigh pulled into their parking lot and the girls excitedly jumped out of the car and ran in the house with Calleigh trailing behind them.

"Daddy!" Emily yelled and ran and jumped on Eric's sleeping form. Erica however stayed near Calleigh as she poured her a drink of orange juice.

"How's my princesses?" Eric asked sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes as Emily jumped excitedly on top of him.

"Mummy, my tummy hurts." Calleigh's head snapped down to her youngest child and Erica cutely put her hands in air for Calleigh and she picked her up and rubbed Erica's stomach a little as she giggled. Calleigh gave Erica a light smack on the bottom and pushed her forward.

"Go play with Daddy. I'm going to start dinner." She told her as Erica walked towards her dad and took a seat next to Emily. The four-year old looked up at her father with wide eyes and looked at Emily.

"Do mummy and daddy kiss a lot?"

* * *

Calleigh was halfway through making tonight's dinner, when her pager buzzed. She looked down it, but it wasn't that. Calleigh checked her phone and looked at it **one new message **it read and she grinned reading it. After reading some good news, she hummed quietly and began making the sauce for the pasta and when Emily came hoping in with a pretty smile and she sat at the table as Calleigh set down the pasta in the bowl and the sauce, she shouted on Erica and Eric to come in. Eric had a flushed face as they sat down at the table. Dinner chat was focused around what the girls down today and that was it. Calleigh cleared up and left Eric to bath them.

"I'll be back soon." She called to them and left quickly with excitement, she had waited to see him again all week and finally she could, maybe next time she would take the kids with her? They seemed to like Terrence.

* * *

Erica and Emily splashed there daddy in the bath and smiled and giggled, but Eric knew something was wrong with Erica she was too quiet and seemed to be asking a lot of unusual questions.

"Erica, you alright?" Eric asked as he blow a bubble at her and she laughed as Emily through one back.

"No Daddy, she's keeping a secret, mummy told her too." Emily giggled as she dropped her duck at the bottom of the water.

"Emily, mummy said not to tell." Erica protested as she down in the water and grabbed Emily's fallen duck. Eric gazed at his girls, what did Calleigh not want him to know but was willing to make their old children lie? He knew things had decreased a lot in their relationship and they were at a standstill. Eric knew that Erica was beginning to notice it with what she asked before dinner. Their relationship in the bedroom had also become non-existent lately, leaving both very tense and Calleigh easily snapped at Eric and they quarrelled at work. They were getting, no were at all. Eric knew they would have to talk about this later. His eyes drifted to Erica and Emily who were grinning up at him and Emily finally spoke up.

"Mummy doesn't kiss daddy." She said as Erica looked up at him again "Mummy kiss Uncle Ryan!" Erica looked away guiltily ad he lifted Emily out of the bath, he gazed down at Emily as he wrapped her in a tower.

"When did mummy kiss Uncle Ryan?" He questioned as he pulled out Erica and wrapped her in the second towel.

"Today, cause they were laughing and they kiss, like this." Erica gave Emily a big sloppy kiss and Emily laughed pushing her away. Eric knew the twins must have wrongly seen the situation, Calleigh… she wouldn't cheat on him…would she?

"Mummy won't give you into trouble ok? I'll talk to her." Eric said as he shuffled Erica's hair.

* * *

Calleigh changed into the tight red dress that she had shoved into her bag and added on a little extra make up and fixed up her head and sighed. _Now or never _she thought and dragged herself out of the car and locked it. She found the pub and went in the side door; Ryan was making eye contact with her as she approached him, with the group of men. A few whistles were heard as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Evening Gentlemen. Sorry I'm late, darlin." She said to him as she set her bag on the table and Ryan pulled her further into him.

"A apple martini please." Ryan ordered for her as he softly kissed her ear and he quietly whispered.

"You're late." He handed her the martini. She giggled as the man around them a.k.a Daniel Walters and his group of how ranking business clients. Ryan had told Calleigh that they were rather 'eager' to meet his newest woman.

"What you do for a living then Ms. Rhona?" Daniel questioned as Ryan excused himself from the bathroom, he give her the signal with his hand as she moved closer to him. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm such a bad wife._ She knew Eric would definitely divorce her after this, but she need to sleep with him to get in on the goings on off the gangs.

"You know this and that. I like working my own hours, if you know what I mean." She winked seductively at him.

"What does a gorgeous woman like you doing with Nick? I mean I know you have a 'business deal' from what I've heard. Nick's one lucky guy" He came forward and bent down to my ear "Meet me outback in 10." He went back to joking with the rest of his crew and Ryan returned and retook his position. He knew the drill, get them all drink and Calleigh had to take him back to the hotel and do her bit and get as much out of him as possible to help the investigation. Ryan's arm smacked around her waist, and Calleigh couldn't help think that he was being slightly over affection it. Daniel's eyes however were on Calleigh the full night as more of them become tipsy, Calleigh had to remain sober. Around 12pm they were all completely drunk. Ryan nodded at Calleigh as she half-carried Daniel to the nearest motel and checked into the already booked room. He was talking incompetent words as Calleigh pushed him down onto the cheap motel bed. She quickly undressed him, and through of all of his clothes on the floor, and scribbled a note for him to see when he woke up the next morning. Calleigh smiled, men were easily manipulated.

* * *

She pulled into the drove way of her house and removed all her makeup and jewellery that she had on. She looked in the mirror and gasped at the bright red mark on her neck, that bastard Daniel had managed to bit her at one point. She managed to cover it up with some make up and made her way into the house. Calleigh knew that Eric would be waiting for her when she came in and as she had predicted there he was waiting on the couch for her. He jumped up when the door opened and shut.

"Where have you been Cal? I've been worried sick?" Eric questioned as she dropped her keys on the counter and took off her shoes and placed them in the corner.

"I meet with Natalia and Maxine for a few drinks." She spoke slowly not making eye contact with her.

"For four hours Cal?" Calleigh said nothing as she went made her where into the bedroom. Eric turned out the light and switched on the bedroom one and closed the door behind them.

"It got a little out of hand. Natalia drank too much." Calleigh laughed as she pulled out her boy shorts and vest top, the love bite was covered it was fine. She had to act normal; she would not pull Eric and her family into this. As she shimmered out of her trouser suit into the boy shorts and vest top.

"Calleigh what did you tell Erica not to tell me?" She froze; she didn't think neither Erica nor Emily would tell him that.

"What do you mean?" She murmured yawning as she began climbing into bed as Eric stood and looked down at her.

"Did Ryan kiss you, Cal?" Calleigh closed her eyes and got underneath the bed covers and pulled it up.

"Yes but Eric it wasn't like that. He was saying thanks for me to helping him out earlier that day. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd take it the wrong way and I made the girls promise because they kept asking questions. I'm sorry Eric." Calleigh turned around as he was just looking at her.

"Where he kiss you?" Eric demanded raising his voice slightly. She sat up as he glared at her; Calleigh stared at the bed sheet.

"Eric it meant nothing." Calleigh told him as he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Cal, are you having an affair with him?" Calleigh burst out laughing much to his displease and he turned around to glare at her.

"With Ryan, Eric that's too funny, of course I'm not." She turned to him and his eyes narrowed and gazed at her sharply.

"Then where did that red mark on your chest come from because I didn't do it." She gasped and looked down at it and used her hands to cover it.

"Eric it's not what you think." Callieigh cried to him as he got up and she knew what was coming next, the kids would here the shouting.

"When who is it Cal? If there more than one guy?" He yelled as she jumped out of the bed and tried to calm him down.

"Eric, be quiet or the kids will here!" Calleigh exclaimed as he walked glared at her and she looked back at time.

"I would never, ever do that to you. Regardless how bad things are." I told him as I tried to reach out for him he pushed me further away.

"Then what about the evidence on your chest, Cal. Who did that?" His voice was quieter but still raised.

"Eric sit down and be quiet and I'll explain it to you." Calleigh moved to sit across from him and took his hands into hers.

"Horatio sent me and Ryan undercover to work with Daniel Walters; we didn't have enough evidence to send him down for the murder of the four women. We were trying to attract his attention today so I posed as Ryan's girl and that's how Emily and Erica saw us kissing. Ryan managed to get a meeting with them tonight, the plan was to get them drunk and for me to…um 'infiltrate him' when I left the hotel he was out, I felt a note with my number so he'll start using me and Ryan and I can get the proof to send him down." Calleigh paused for a second "I didn't want to involve you this man he's dangerous!" Eric looked up at her with angry still in his eyes.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No, he was out cold when I got him there. I undressed him and left a note, so he'll think I left earlier before him." She said to him.

"Why didn't you discuss this with me before you decided to this Cal? Daniel Walters is a dangerous man and-"

I cut him off. "Eric, I know he was dangerous from the beginning and I'm sorry I didn't tell I didn't want you involved in all of this and I'm sorry, but I think you know what happens the next time he'll call me and Ryan and I have to kiss to make it look convincing." Calleigh told him.

"The hickey?" He questioned looking up into her eyes, he gazed intently to them.

"The bastard got me when I wasn't looking." She mentally cursed and then the bedroom door opened and Erica and Emily stood at the door looking upset.

"What are wrong girls?" Calleigh asked smiling down at them.

"I'm sorry for telling daddy, mummy!" Erica said as Calleigh bent down to her level.

"It's alright girls. I'm not angry at you I should have asked you not to tell your dad in the first place. Let's go back to bed ok?" They both nodded and Calleigh took them back to their room, giving Eric one final look back as she left.

* * *

Calleigh groaned as her phone rang, she gazed at the clock 6:04 it was too early to go into work and not to mention she had spent the night in her daughter's bedroom, but she really didn't know how to face Eric again, but she fled into the bedroom and picked up her phone on the last ring, Eric grumbled.

_"Rhona, thanks for last night. I hope I wasn't too rough"_ Daniel chuckled as I gripped the phone tighter and kicked Eric as he looked up startled.

"No it was an amazing. The best I've had in a long time." Eric's head snapped up and turned to her as Calleigh mouth the words 'paper'

_"Lets meet up later today when I'm sober enough to enjoy it. It'll send your boy our to do some business today. Say the Plaza Hotel at 4?"_

"That's perfect! I'll see you there Daniel" I said before flipping the phone shut as Eric gave me the paper and pen.

"Hi H, He wants to meet. He said he'll sent Ryan out to do some work with his boys. The Plaza Hotel at 4, ye the five star one. I know what I have to do." She closed the phone and began raiding her closet.

She spun round to Eric, "Horatio wants you in an in hour, Eric." Calleigh quickly found what she was looking for, got dressed and kissed her daughters goodbye and rushed into the Lab. She found Ryan, Natalia, Frank and Horatio all round the investigation room. Ryan was having a microphone attached to him as her heels clipped the floor.

"Calleigh we'll get you ready in a minute." Natalia told her, she through a piece of material in her arms "come with me" She followed Natalia out and she helped Calleigh change and adjust the microphone on her dress.

"Did you tell Eric?" She questioned as she made the final adjustments to the microphone on Calleigh's dress.

"He thought I was having an affair with Ryan when I told him. I explained it to him all, but he was angry Natalia, really angry. To make matters worse I'll have to sleep with this guy." Calleigh sighed.

"We'll get you out before that happens, Cal. Don't worry about it stall, as long as you can and if it comes to it. I'm sure Eric will understand." Calleigh smoothed out her dress as she looked in the mirror, it was long and strapless and very tight, and she looked nice.

"Ryan and you will leave out the back and into a separate car." Natalie led Callie back to the break room and Ryan was fixing his tie as Eric walked into the room. He took one look at hishusband and another at Ryan and Calleigh knew what he was thinking.

"Please don't Eric, not now we have to go anyway. I have to be at the hotel in 10 minutes." The team left and gave them privacy accept Ryan who had to wait outside.

"I'm sorry, but please don't do this not here. We'll talk about this later, not now. Look after the girls." With that she was gone with Ryan and Eric followed Natalia out in the car to wait outside the hotel.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan arrived to meet Daniel at the entrance of the hotel. Eric watched as Ryan wrapped his arms around Calleigh and they spoke for a long time and the other men appeared. Natalia phoned into Horatio, letting him no that the plan was in full swing. Ryan followed the man a few minutes later as Daniel pulled Calleigh into a side area and Eric didn't miss there passionate kiss.

"Eric, she wanted to protect you. She feels terrible about lying but I told her it would be safer if she did and she knows what she's doing. She loves you." A few seconds later, Eric leaned further and saw Calleigh being pushed against the wall and then he shoved her to the ground.

"Horatio, he knows he just attached Calleigh and I see signs of a weapon."

"Roger that Natalia, we caught Ryan and the guys earl on were on our way." Natalia turned on the microphone volume up as she listened.

"My guys have just been caught by the cops; did you have anything to do with that? Or was your bad ass husband? I swear to god if you-" He sprinted away at the sound of sirens and Eric was out the car and by Calleigh's side as she wobbled against the wall.

"I'm fine."


End file.
